Cookie Jar Toons
= Cookie Jar Toons = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Cookie Jar Toons (also known as This Is for Kids) was a daily and weekend children's programming block on the This TV digital broadcast network when that network was partially owned by Weigel Broadcasting. The block was programmed by Halifax-based DHX Media (previously Cookie Jar Entertainment).12 The block used the name "Cookie Jar Toons" for E/Iprograms, and the name "This Is for Kids" for non-E/I programs. Many of the cartoons broadcast on the block were Cookie Jar archive programs from predecessors DiC and Cinar, though some (i.e.: Mona the Vampire) had never been seen in the US before; other programs (like Sonic Underground) were previously seen on other US networks. On November 1, 2013, Tribune Broadcasting took over Weigel's half-ownership of This TV, and the weekday lineup was replaced with more airings of films, while the weekend block was reduced to Sundays and the bare three-hour minimum required to meet E/I guidelines without any non-E/I content, replaced with double airings of three series from Bellum Entertainment; Animal Atlas, Zoo Clues, and On the Spot, which have no specific branding or continuity. Contents hide * 1Programming ** 1.1Former programming * 2See also * 3References Programmingedit Former programmingedit E/I Indicates program features content in line with FCC E/I programming guidelines. * Action Man * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (November 3, 2008 – September 7, 2009)E/I * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (October 3, 2010 – September 25, 2011, first 13 episodes only) * Alienators: Evolution Continues * Animal Crackers (November 2, 2008 – September 7, 2009) * Busytown Mysteries E/I * The Busy World of Richard Scarry E/I * C.L.Y.D.E. * Cake E/I * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures E/I * Dance Revolution E/I * Danger Rangers E/I * Dark Oracle * DinoSquad E/I * The Doodlebops E/I * The Doodlebops' Rockin Road Show E/I * Emily of New Moon * Flight Squad * Freddy Aguilar the Show (October 3, 2010 – September 25, 2011) * Gadget Boy's Adventures in History (September 27, 2010 – September 23, 2011) * Green Screen Adventures E/I (local program from former This TV flagship WCIU-TV) * Heathcliff (September 27, 2010 – September 23, 2011) * Horseland E/I * Hurricanes * Inspector Gadget * Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King * Liberty's Kids E/I * Madeline * Magi-Nation * MetaJets * A Miss Mallard Mystery * Mona the Vampire * Mummies Alive! * The Pink Panther Show (September 28, 2010 – September 22, 2011) * Potatoes and Dragons * ProStars * Ripley's Believe It or Not! (November 3, 2008 – September 7, 2009) * Robinson Sucroe (November 3, 2008 – September 7, 2009) * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sonic Underground (October 3, 2010 – September 25, 2011) * Spider Riders (November 2008–September 2011) * Stargate Infinity E/I * Super Duper Sumos * Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills * The Wacky World of Tex Avery (September 27, 2010 – September 23, 2011) * Wimzie's House E/I * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz